


Better late than never

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Sanada had made up his mind. It took him years, but no matter what happened afterwards, he had to do it. He was going to confess his feelings to Yukimura.





	Better late than never

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenges by Lande di Fandom "maritombola" (prompt 51: however it goes it doesn't matter) and "COW-T" (prompt: prison)

Sanada had made up his mind. It took him years, but no matter what happened afterwards, he _had_ to do it. He was going to confess his feelings to Yukimura. He couldn’t hide them anymore, the mental prison in which he had held them until that moment had become too small and weak to contain them.

He couldn’t stand the possibility of a harsh rejection, which was why he hadn’t done it before, but he couldn’t keep it to himself anymore even if it meant losing his precious captain forever.

That was why after the afternoon training, when everyone had left the tennis club, he had written a love confession in his best calligraphy. He had carefully folded the letter and he had put it in a nice envelope on which he had written the receiver’s name.

He pondered for a moment if he could wear his cap to hide his face if he needed to, but he decided that it didn’t fit with the school uniform he was wearing. He took a final deep breath and he marched towards the school’s garden, where Yukimura was tending to his flowers.

Sanada had often seen his captain in his gardening outfit – a green plastic apron, flowered gloves and a straw sunhat – but that sight always left him breathless.

He approached Yukimura, who smiled at him when he noticed his presence.

Sanada didn’t give him time to speak, handing his letter to him.

-For you.- he simply said.

His mouth was so dry that it felt like he had eaten sand.

Yukimura removed his gloves and stood up before taking the envelope from the other’s hands.

As he read it, Sanada felt like running away and never come back, but he clenched his fists and forced himself to stay.

-Oh, Genichirou...- Yukimura called him in a sweet tone of voice.

That was it, Sanada thought, stiffening from head to toe. That was the last time he’d ever see him. At least his last memory of his captain would be him in his pretty gardening outfit.

And then Yukimura smiled at him.

-I almost lost hope you’d ever do it.-

Sanada blinked in shock. He... wasn’t being rejected.

-Seiichi, I...- he started, but he didn’t know what to say or do next. He wasn’t prepared for that reaction from the other.

Luckily for him Yukimura knew exactly what to do: he placed a hand on Genichirou’s cheek and stood on the tips of his toes to give him a light kiss on the lips.

-I love you too, Genichirou.- he added afterwards in a sweet tone of voice.

Sanada blushed so hard that his face felt like it was on fire.

Yukimura laughed and Genichirou felt blessed; it couldn’t have gone better than that.


End file.
